My Days in Hyrule
by ScaredOfTheBlueBadger
Summary: NOT A LEGEND OF ZELDA STORY! When Zelda woke up on the 16th of June, 2013, she thought it would be a normal day. But by the end her whole life was flipped upside down!
1. 16th June 2013

**Hey! This is my 1st non-Layton fanfic! Sorry, I haven't done anything in a while, and sorry to Lolidge19 that I never got round to entering your competition! don't eat me...? This Fanfiction may seem Legend Of Zelda themed, BUT ITS NOT. Please listen, It's a Animal Crossing: New Leaf story. From the point of me, the Mayor. Just clearing things up.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**ASITH**

**X**

* * *

16th June 2013

_I don't have a clue what's happened to me today... I woke up normally, but I knew something wasn't right. Yeah, ok. I'm a 27 year old girl who still lives with her parents, but I've got a job, I earn good money, (as a supermarket shelf stacker...) But today was going to be like no other._

_I started the day by crawling out of my Modern Bed, and went into the kitchen where my Mom and Dad were sitting there, staring at me. I immediately started thinking, "What have I done this time? I definitely turned off the tv last night, did I leave the tap on when I brushed my teeth... OMG, did they read that letter I was going to send to Tucker?" Nope. Luckily they didn't. Phew!_

_It turns out that I was going to move. Out. Apparently they'd been planning this day for months and its finally happening. I did notice I was short on clothes today. By a lot. Turns out they'd already packed my suitcase when I was fishing last night. _

_Before I knew it I was on a train bound for a town called Hyrule. "A nice place, where you'll make lots of friends!" My mom said. God! I'm not five! The train journey was relatively normal, I read the paper, ate the peaches my mom packed for near the end of the trip, this weird cat came and sat down opposite me. He swiftly introduced himself as Rover. Funny name for a cat, I know! I tried to be polite by telling him my name (Zelda), and where I was headed to. Some reason, he didn't know where Hyrule was, even though I thought it was the last stop on the line...? Weird, I know, but not the weirdest thing that's happened to me today..._

* * *

**I know, I know, not very long! But I'll regularly update it! I hope you enjoyed it, and i'll see you soon!**

**ASITH**

**xxx**


	2. 16th June 2013 (continued)

**HEY! OMG, ASITH? Two chapters in two days? MADNESS! I really enjoyed writing the first chapter, (at half-ten at night...) so decided to keep writing straight away! ENJOY!**

**ASITH**

**x**

**PS: Gave up on my competition, if you wanna enter, to late. WELL DONE TO GeorgieSusowasSuarez, (that right?) for "Hm, a snail.", the winning quote!**

* * *

_16th June (still!)_

_I stepped out of the station, smoothing down my polka dot shirt, (not my best style choice, but oh well!) when a shout erupted my eardrums, "WELCOME!", at this point I was a bit... No, a LOT, weirded out. "Why have all these people come to see me arrive? Did my mom put them all up to this?" She was rich, she could have done...But no, something completely different, something I wouldn't have guessed in a million years..._

_They all had this idea that I was the new mayor of the town, and no one would listen when I tried to tell them otherwise. A dog called Isabelle took me to the town hall, before (stupidly) remembering that I wasn't a resident of Hyrule yet... She made me go all the way across town to Main Street, and talk to this weird raccoon named Tom Nook. I don't trust him really. I chose a nice spot of or my house by the sea, on the edge of a cliff, 'coz i'm all 'bout adventure, innit! No, not really, I just thought it looked pretty! Did you think i'd get a house straight away? I did, indeed! But no. Now I live in a grotty yellow tent, and will be doing so until I raise 10,000 stinking bells!_

_So, yeah. Now I'm stuck living in a tent. In a town that I am now apparently mayor of. Great job for the move Mom and Dad! I'll be writing to them later on._

_Lets hope my life gets better tomorrow. Who knows? I may even have a proper house!_

_Zelda. _


	3. Chapter 3

** HEWWO! how is you people today! I know, I know, I haven't written this in a while, and I made a decision. The dates won't be in a consistent order at all! I think it's boring and won't it be more fun if I can cover the fun events in this game?! also, I've been getting reviews about he length of my chapters (yes, I read them.), so this (might) be longer than usual.**

**anyway, ENJOY!**

**ASITH**

**xxxxxx**

_31st October 2013._

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Today has been such a laugh! It's about 1:30 am, and I've been up all night scaring my townsfolk! I have so much to tell and it'll be worth it!_

_At around 8:00pm, I left the house in my pumpkin shirt and homemade witches hat, on a mission. I was searching for a particular pumpkin, Jack. All my townspeople were dressed up relatively similar, but I was looking for one specific person. I'd heard he was relatively short, with the only orange pumpkin head around. I was all set, I was going home set Tonight. After competing with my friends for candy, (and succeeding, if I do say so myself.) I saw him. I approached him. He offered furniture or a mask in return of my candy, lollipops were apparently his favourites and I'd get a "special prize" for one._

_When I'd given him some of my candy, I chose masks, instead of furniture, coz that's just boring, AND I LIKE TO SCARE PEOPLE, MOTHER FIRETRUCKERS! Teehee. I knew exactly what scared Hyrulian townsfolk, individually._

_Sneaking into Puurl's house, I slid on my Monster Mask, and felt like a true MI-something spy! She was absoulutely petrified of me! And, best of, all, I GOTS MYSELF A LOLLIPOP! _

_I ended up being quite disappointed when I found out Jack's "special prize", was a grotty old gravestone that looks stupid in my room. Stupid._

_Despite the prize, I went home happy, with 5 masks and 4 pieces of furniture!_

_Good night!_

_Zelda_

_xx_


End file.
